ice and fire
by Toshiro Kruger hitsugaya
Summary: this is 100% ichigo and toshiro love it will have a continue part to it but that will be in another fan fic this has some sad and funny parts but its more about love


ICE AND FIRE

(A ichigo and toshiro love story…100% ichigo this time I swear)

*ichigo kurosaki was look out the window waiting for the bell to ring so he could see toshiro hitsugaya…but while he was looking he saw toshiro sitting on the branch of a nearby tree staring at him*

Ichigo: *thinks to himself…what the hell is he doing there…maybe he's waiting for a hollow…or maybe me… ichigo smiles*

Teacher: OI MR KUROSAKI CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT I JUST SAID

Ichigo: what umm…you said…oi…

Teacher: you can stay back after class today

Ichigo: but…yes miss

Toshiro: ichigo's sad…maybe I can cheer him up when he comes out

*the bell rings and toshiro looks at ichigo with wide eyes waiting for him to leave*

Ichigo: *looks at toshiro again* is he looking at me…am I in trouble from the soul society…I hope not

Teacher: WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING?

Ichigo: um nothing Miss

Toshiro: hurry up ichigo…I need to talk to you

*30 minutes later*

Ichigo: TOSHIRO YOU STILL HERE?

*toshiro falls on to ichigo's shoulders*

Toshiro: hello ichigo

Ichigo: are you ok toshiro

Toshiro: im fine I just wanted to be taller then you and this was all I could think of

Ichigo: your hands are around my neck…get off your so cold

Toshiro: *slides down ichigo's back and hugs his hips* better

Ichigo: *pulls toshiro in front of him* now it is

Toshiro: *blushes* ichigo people can't see me they'll make fun of you for this

Ichigo: im use to it I mean have you seen the colour of my hair

Toshiro: its sexy orange…I mean hot orange

Ichigo: do you like…or love me

Toshiro: I…I…I don't know you probably just like me and I don't want to ruin that

Ichigo: *kisses toshiro* there now I ruined it

Toshiro: I LOVE YOU…I didn't say that out loud did I

Ichigo: umm really loud

Toshiro: sorry…can…can we go back to your place

Ichigo: Orihime broke her leg and rukia and I were going to check up on her and cook for her…wonna come

Toshiro: won't it be weird because…I told Byakuya that I like you and I think he told rukia

Ichigo: haha I told rukia I loved you…guess we should go now it's getting late and Orihime might be worried because I did promises her I'd be there

Toshiro: yes lets go *blushes* umm ichi

Ichigo: yeah toshiro

Toshiro: can…can I hug you while we walk

Ichigo: off course…just don't freeze me that's all

Toshiro: *hugs ichigo* thank you…when we get there can I play with your hair

Ichigo: why

Toshiro: I like it…its shiny…and orang…and I always wondered what it felt like

Ichigo: fine only if I get to feel yours

Toshiro: deal

*at orihime's*

Rukia: ICHIGO YOU IDOIT YOU'RE LATE

Ichigo: IT'S NOT MY FALT I HAD TO STAY BACK…oh and toshiro's here

Rukia: hello captain

Toshiro: hello Mrs Kuchiki…so you know

Rukia: yes and im happy for you…if he says something stupid just hit him in the head

Toshiro: well I don't want to hurt him

Ichigo: ok let's cook shiro you talk to Orihime

Toshiro: im ok with toshiro so don't push it with calling me shiro

Ichigo: but you called me ichi so I thought it was ok

Toshiro: I don't even like it when momo calls me that

Ichigo: fine just go see how orihime's doing

Rukia: she's in her room

Toshiro: all right

*in orihime's room*

Toshiro: are you ok Orihime

Orihime: AHHHH CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA GET OUT PLEASE

Toshiro: *slams the door blushing* holy crap im so sorry I didn't know

Orihime: what…no I mean I have a swollen leg and it's all Pusey and red and I don't want you to see

Toshiro: oh…I thought you were naked

Orihime: is ichigo here

Toshiro: yeah…he is

Orihime: rukia is going to help me down later can you set the table

Toshiro: yes I will…hope you feel better soon

Orihime: I will

*toshiro sets the table for the dinner rukia and ichigo are making in the kitchen…toshiro doesn't notices the ginger staring at him*

Rukia: ichigo help me

Ichigo: im waiting for the water to boil

Rukia: then do something else while you're waiting

Ichigo: I am it's could watching toshiro work

Rukia: you're an idiot…HEY CAPTAIN YOUR UNDERWEAR IS SHOWING

Toshiro: *blushes* thanks rukia *pulls up pants*

Ichigo: aww you ruined my view

Rukia: it's rude to star at something like that

Ichigo: your right…but he does look sexy

Rukia: pervert

Toshiro: what

Rukia: nothing captain hitsugaya

Ichigo: ok ready to make the spaghetti

*when dinner is ready*

Rukia: ok I'll get Orihime

Ichigo: all right

Toshiro: *looks at the food* is this dinner or a restraint

Ichigo: why do you say that?

Toshiro: there's pizza…hot dogs…pies…spaghetti and tuna with pasta

Ichigo: well we wold of all so made pancakes but we didn't have much time left

Toshiro: ok then….um ichigo can I feel your hair now

Ichigo: *sits down next to toshiro* ok go a head

Toshiro: thank you *rubs ichigo's head then puts his fingers through his hair* thank you ichigo your hair is really soft and nice

Ichigo: now can I do you

Toshiro: wha…what…what was that

Ichigo: rub my fingers through your hair

Toshiro: oh I thought you meant…never mind what I thought…yes you can

Ichigo: ohh toshiro…you horny bastard

Toshiro: no no im not like that

Ichigo: later I'll do that with you…later *plays with toshiro's hair*

Toshiro: I wasn't asking or hoping

Ichigo: so that's a no for later

Toshiro: if you want to then im fine with it I just didn't think you'd like to rush in this fast

Ichigo: I've wanted to do it with you for a long time now

Toshiro: ichigo *blushes* OWWW

Ichigo: what what what do you have pins and needles

Toshiro: you're the one on your knees im still standing OWWW your pulling my hair

Ichigo: what how

Toshiro: OWWWW YOUR FINGERS ARE IN A NOT

Ichigo: oh im so sorry I didn't know *pulls his hand out of toshiro's hair* you ok now

Toshiro: *looks at ichigo with tears in his eyes*yes im fine now

Ichigo: im so sorry I wold never hurt you on purpose *wipes tears from toshiro's eyes then kisses him*

Orihime: are you two ok we heard shouting *sees ichigo and toshiro kissing*….oh um are you two going to eat or kiss

Toshiro: sorry…yeah will eat

Ichigo: yeah…um don't tell any one

Rukia: I think chad and uryu wold love to know

Toshiro: no thank you no one can know

Ichigo: you're so cute *kisses toshiro's neck*

Toshiro: *blushes* aaaaa…not now not…ohhhhh

Orihime: so cute…let's eat everything looks yummy

Ichigo: he is

Toshiro: stop it there are girls around *pushes ichigo away while laughing* ok now can we eat

Rukia: yes we all worked hard to make this…some more than others

Ichigo: not my fault my boyfriend's hot

Toshiro: but im cold not hot

Ichigo: I mean sexy hot not normal hot

Toshiro: oh *blushes* umm I just think your sexy…you are hot but I think your sexy and umm I…I think we should eat

*after eating toshiro falls asleep on ichigo's lap and ichigo rubs his head*

Orihime: he really loves you

Rukia: well im off Byakuya won't like it if im home late

Ichigo: see ya

Orihime: by…are you two staying the night

Ichigo: sorry I have to take toshiro back to my place and…love him

Orihime: isn't he too young for that

Ichigo: your right I should ask him when he wakes up…but I really should head home…you gonna be ok on your own

Orihime: yeah I'll be fine good night

*in ichigo's room*

Kon: holy crap ichigo you killed a captain

Ichigo: *puts toshiro on his bed then trows Kon out the window* piss off

Kon: SAVE ME RUKIA

Toshiro: *wakes up* what…what was that…were am I

Ichigo: you're in my room…do you wanna make love

Toshiro: im tired…but yeah I did always want to make love to you

Ichigo: need any help undressing

Toshiro: I'm not a kid…but yes pleas im too lazy to do it myself

Ichigo: or your just really tiered…we can try aging next time

Toshiro: noooooo ichigo now please

Ichigo: *starts to take of toshiro's shirt* are you sure

Toshiro: positive

Ichigo: only fouls are positive

Toshiro: then im you're foul

*ichigo takes off half of toshiro's cloths leaving him in his boxers*

Ichigo: umm toshiro

Toshiro: what

Ichigo: is this your gigai

Toshiro: yeah

Ichigo: take it off I want the real you

*toshiro gets out of his fake body and ichigo dose the same thing all over again*

Toshiro: why are your cloths still on

Ichigo: do you want them off

Toshiro: my cold body on your hot body…yes please

*ichigo UN dresses himself and lays on toshiro and start making out*

*Karin walks into ichigo's room and sees toshiro's captains uniform and gigai on the floor and sees ichigo holding something*

Karin: um ichigo what's all this

Ichigo: oh um well you see Orihime broke her leg so rukia and I went to cook for her then toshiro showed up then he fall asleep so I brought him back home with me

Karin: then why is he half naked on the floor

Toshiro: *pops up from behind ichigo* what…oh morning Karin

Karin: what are you two doing?

Toshiro: nothing

Ichigo: *pulls toshiro in close to him* Karin me and toshiro are dating

Toshiro: *blushes* ichi you said not to tell any one

Ichigo: it's ok for Karin to know she's my sister and your friend

Karin: yeah it's ok…but don't do it in this house…dad might lose it if you know what I mean *walks out*

Toshiro: well now that….SHIT WHAT TIME IS IT?

Ichigo: it's um….8:50 don't worry its Saturday I don't have school

Toshiro: BUT I HAVE A CAPTAINS MEETING IN TEN MINUTES *quickly picks up his cloths and gigai* come by my place later ok

Ichigo: defiantly

*5 minutes before meeting*

Momo: toshiro…are you ok you look like you were in a rush

Toshiro: slept at ichigo's…lost track of time…thought I'd be late

Momo: late? Late for what

Toshiro: captains meeting

Momo: what captains meeting…oh no that was just for the Wemen

Toshiro: so I rushed here for nothing

Momo: yeah…but at least you got a work out

Toshiro: I hate you

Momo: no you don't

*in toshiro's room*

Rangiku: captain where have you been

Toshiro: ichigo's place

Rangiku: did you and him do anything

Toshiro: SLEEP JUST SLEEP…you and your dirty mind

Rangiku: sorry captain…oh um something came for you today

Toshiro: what…I didn't order anything

Rangiku: well it has your name…and it says grandson

Toshiro: oh grandma…where is it

Rangiku: on your bed

Toshiro: thank….you went in my bedroom

Rangiku: umm no…*runs off*

Toshiro: damn it Rangiku *opens package and pulls out a book* oh cool she knows what I like

Hyourinmaru: master your home late I thought you were hurt

Toshiro: I was with ichi….GO ICHIGO…um what do you think about ichigo

Hyourinmaru: I like him he's nice and…master are you blushing

Toshiro: well I love ichigo and I wanted to know If you two wold get along

Hyourinmaru: master…dose the head captain know about your love for the substitute soul reaper

Toshiro: yeeeees

Hyourinmaru: master tell him

Toshiro: he'll say I can't see him if I have feelings for him

Hyourinmaru: how do you know that?

Toshiro: he didn't let jushiro and Shunsui be in love…they can only be close friends

Jushiro: but we still find a way to love each other

Toshiro: did you knock

Jushiro: nop I never knock I just brake in and leave you candy… but if you love someone don't let others say you can't they don't control your hart you do and who cares who you love if you love them then go for it

Toshiro:…..wow that was…wow

Hyourinmaru: well ok so you're not telling the head captain

Jushiro: hay toshiro what's that you got there

Toshiro: my grandma gave me a book….HAHAHAHA

Hyourinmaru: what master…what is so funny?

Toshiro: its Romeo and Juliet

Jushiro: well that's funny…but none of you are going to die

Toshiro: ohhhhh I hope not *looks at jushiro with a smile and hugs him* thanks for the talk jushiro

Jushiro: any time you wanna talk my door is always open

Toshiro: thank you

*kurosaki clinic*

Issan: hold on where do you think you're going

Ichigo: um the captains in the soul society want to see me

Karin: how many

Ichigo: shut up *runs off*

Issan: what was that about?

Karin: he's dating toshiro

Issan: awwww that's cute…hold on ichigo and toshiro…SHIT I WANTED GRANDCHILDRAN

Karin: I'm having kids when you're dead that way my kids don't turn out like you…and you do know they can get a donor

Issan: I hope they ask Orihime

Karin: you're a freak

*in toshiro's room*

Momo: shiro…are you ok…I had a sister feeling that you were sad so I rushed

Toshiro: thank you all but please get out ichigo is coming soon and I want some time alone

Jushiro/momo: all right *both leave*

Toshiro: you too Hyourinmaru

Hyourinmaru: what why

Toshiro: I just need some me time before ichi arrives ok

Hyourinmaru: oh um ok yes master *walks out*

*hours pass and toshiro still waits for ichigo to come as every 5 minutes passed toshiro started to worry more and more. His smile disappears as time goes by then he starts to think he'll never show or something bad happened to him so he waits some more starring at the door until it opens…then toshiro can feel his heart racing*

Byakuya: captain hitsugaya are you busy

Toshiro: *starts to look sad* well im actually…no im not what do you want

Byakuya: you look sad…no disappointed…should I come back later

Toshiro: no stay I was just waiting for some one

Byakuya: kurosaki ichigo

Toshiro: yes…he's late…really late

Byakuya: follow me

Toshiro: what…wh…why

Byakuya: now captain

*toshiro follows Byakuya to his house*

Toshiro: why are we here?

Byakuya: ichigo is here

Toshiro: really…why here… was he planning something

Byakuya: I brought him here…I saw him lying on the ground next to a hollow mask…not his

Toshiro: what…my ichi was attacked

Ichigo: she wasn't a hollow arrancar or a vizards…she said she was a demon…she had two gloves with knifes on them…she didn't want to kill me she wanted you to go look for her…shiro please don't go and look for her

Toshiro: she hurt you…ILL KILL THIS BITCH

Ichigo: don't please

Byakuya: hitsugaya your…boyfriend is hurt and needs your attention…you can get your revenge some other time

Toshiro: *hugs ichigo* she won't get away with this

Ichigo: don't that's what she wants

Toshiro: THEN SHE WILL GET IT…and never hurt you again

Byakuya: he should stay here tonight his cuts are really deep I called retsu she'll be here soon…both of you need sleep captain wold you like to stay the night

Toshiro: no thank you I'll stay until he sleeps then im going home *thinks to himself…then im gonna kill that bitch*

THE END

(YES THAT'S HOW IM ENDING IT)


End file.
